Frelly
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: Fred es un rebelde incontrolable, pero ella lo pone cursi.  Molly es una chica muy inteligente y testadura, pero él la enloquece a su particular manera.


**Los personajes pertenencen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Frelly<strong>

Ella lee. Él finge. O… no, en realidad no. Ni siquiera se molesta en actuar como si la escuchara.

-Entonces… repasemos -pide sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho la mira fijamente, casi embobado-. A ver, Fred, dime… ¿cómo se llamó el duende que llevó a cabo la Batalla de los Sin Varita? -entonces levanta la vista y lo nota. Los ojos chocolate de su primo están clavados en sus labios, que se mueven diciendo cosas que, obviamente, él no escucha.

-¿Sabías que tienes unas orejas muy hermosas?

-¿O… orejas? -ella sacude la cabeza, sin saber si sentirse alegre, enojada o triste- Bueno, no importa. Gracias. Ahora responde. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Y tus ojos, Molly… ¡eres la chica más linda que vi en mi vida!

Ella se sonroja levemente pero no le hace caso. Está acostumbrada a que su primo diga cosas así. Tal vez no a ella, pero sí a todas las otras chicas.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero sólo debías decirme su nombre y… era muy fácil. Badorgh.

-Ay, Mol, ¿no te das cuenta que no me interesa nada de lo que dices? -ella frunce el entrecejo, molesta- Lo único que me interesa es… ¡verte!

-¿Verme?

-Y besarte, pero no me dejarías.

La pelirroja balbucea un par de tonterías ininteligibles y lo mira fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Está nerviosa. ¿Que no quiere besarlo? No podría estar más lejos de la realidad. ¿Qué debe hacer? Si le dice la verdad (que quiere pero no puede) posiblemente lo tiente y él la bese. Si le miente (que _"sinceramente"_ le parece una idea desagradable) es posible que se aleje y no vuelva a hablarle. La idea le produce una angustia insoportable, pero Molly Weasley era una chica muy correcta, y no le queda más opción que hacer lo que siente que tiene que hacer.

-Tienes razón. Me parece sencillamente desagradable -ya, si le iba a mentir, tampoco sería lo suficientemente descarada como para decirle que era _sincera_.

-Pues a mí no -el muchacho… perseverante, sin dudas.

Ella se acerca a él, con la intención de que se le grabe mejor lo que va a decir. Pero, teniendo a Fred a esa proximidad, sólo consigue turbarse.

-Yo… eh… -sus labios están peligrosamente cerca. No puede pensar.

-_Jase_.

-¿Eh?

-_Loxie_.

-¿Qué dices? -está desconcertada, no entiende ni media palabra.

-_Huly_.

-Bueno, Fred, basta -intenta alejarse de él, pero una mano la aferra por la cintura, obligándola a mantenerse en su sitio-. Déjame ir.

-No hasta que _Frelly_.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Te juro que no comprendo!

Él ríe. No comprender la pone mal.

-_Jase_ es James y Rose. _Ja_mes, Ro_se_.

-Ah… Loxie… ¿_Lo_uis, Ro_xie_?

Él sonríe al notar que ella entiende todo _de golpe_ y se sonroja.

-_Huly_; _Hu_go, Li_ly_. Y _Frelly_…

Corta la distancia que los separa al mismo tiempo que ella pone una mano entre sus labios, adelantándose. No va a ser así de fácil. Él vuelve a sonreír interiormente, lo trae loco y realmente desea ese beso.

-Entiéndelo, somos _primos_.

-Lo entiendo. Como también entiendo que quieres besarme tanto como yo a ti.

-Pues entonces no entiendes nada de nada.

Él ríe brevemente y rueda los ojos. La muchacha ya ha quitado la mano, pero también se ha alejado un poco. Fred se adelanta y la toma del mentón con dos dedos.

-_Frelly_ es feo -masculla ella entrecortadamente, con la respiración agitada. Sabe que suena terriblemente infantil, pero no se le ocurre nada más inteligente para decir.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmura él y, entonces sí, la besa apasionadamente pero sin dejar de lado la ternura de quien desea eso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. La separa rápidamente y se levanta de su asiento con una sonrisa. Molly se queda sentada, un poco perpleja y desconcertada aunque las cosas no suelan tomarla por sorpresa.

Cuando ya se ha alejado unos cuantos pasos, oye que detrás de él alguien se aclara la garganta tímidamente.

-Eh… ahora que lo pienso… _Frelly_ no está del todo mal -se sonroja.

Él ríe burlonamente y se voltea a verla. Vuelve a su lado y una vez que la tiene con él… la besa.

Y no, _Frelly_ no está _nada_ mal.

_Frelly…_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
